¡GOLAZO!
by Mikc
Summary: México tiene que aguantar el fanatismo futbolero de Canadá pero, ¿Tendrá la suficiente paciencia para soportar esta horrenda actitud de su novio? ¿O hará algo para calmarle? (MéxicoxCanadá) Advertencias: lemon y Ooc.


Advertencias: lemon y Ooc.

Definitivamente no le agradan los días como hoy. Mientras espera el partido dónde su equipo va a jugar, México se encuentra sentado y aburrido, ya sabe lo que le espera, siempre es así cuando hay partido México vs. Canadá; Rafa juraba que era super fanático del fut, hasta que su novio rubio le invitó a ver uno de estos partidos a su casa, Matt simplemente le quitó la corona: aún recuerda la primera vez que fue a su casa para ver el dichoso partido, el mexicano pensaba que sólo iban a comentar el juego o algo así, como para pasar el rato como los amigos que antes eran; pues que no fue la sorpresa del moreno, al llegar a la casa verla toda pintada con los colores canadienses, tapizada de banderitas, por dentro decorada igual, y lo más espeluznante era el propio Canadá, no solo con el uniforme de su equipo, sino también un anorak, un biombo, la cara maquillada, una trompeta en su mano, pompones, un gorro con una gran hoja de plástico sostenida por un resorte, su bandera en grande y el pobre de Kumajiro pintarrajeado. Nadie preparó a México para esta batalla, fue su primera pesadilla; antes y durante el partido, Canadá se dedicó a echar porras y hacer escándalo con su trompetilla esa y con el biombo. Para mala suerte de Rafa, el tricolor ganó; y mala racha porque el rubio comenzó a abuchearlo, incluso a pegarle por haberle ganado, a gritarle cuanta cosa "¡Cómo permitiste que tu equipo le ganara al mío! ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo! ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres?! ¡Traidor!" Ese día Rafa llegó a su casa con moretones y su labio inflamado. Sí, terrorífico, siempre que hay un partido México-Canadá, o Canadá-México, ese lindo chico de cabellos dorados, tierna voz, y ojos de cielo violeta, sufre una horrible metamorfosis. Y sólo cuando estos dos equipos se encuentran.

Rafael les preguntó a otros países, como a Inglaterra, Cuba, Francia y Estados Unidos, si Canadá se comportaba agresivo con ellos cuando su equipo de fut se enfrentaba a alguno de ellos, la respuesta fue un rotundo no por parte de todos. Menos mal que sólo esto pasa en el balompié, si fuese en todos los juegos México ya habría estirado la pata. Cansado, su memoria invoca un partido en el cual los canadienses habían ganado, el moreno juraba que su amigo se iba a poner a gritar y a festejar (por lo menos no lo golpearía), pero lo que Canadá hizo fue decir "Ah, ya se acabó" apagar la tele e irse a dormir.

Cuando se volvieron novios pensó que todo cambiaría, pero no, la cosa estuvo _píor _(así, con i acentuada) su chico no sólo hace porras y ruido, ahora le jala de la greña y le da bachones, y ni hablar del hecho de que no le deja ni hacerle un triste cariño; claro que como es su novio, no le daría un estatequieto, y al final del partido, con los canadienses derrotados, Matt agarró la maña de chillar y a decir cosas como "¡¿Qué clase de novio eres?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ganarme?! ¡Infeliz! ¡¿Por qué eres malo conmigo?! ¡¿Qué te he hecho?! ¡Le voy a decir a Inglaterra! ¡Y a Francia!" parecía adolescente con síndrome premenstrual en pleno apogeo, para contentarlo, México tuvo que hacer cosas vergonzosas (como vestirse de oso polar o de sirvienta). Si creen que la solución es faltar a estas "reuniones", se equivocan: una vez Rafa faltó al compromiso y ya ni se la acababa, casi corta con Matt, pero si faltó fue porque su jefe lo necesitaba para arreglar unos asuntos, al hablar su jefe con Canadá le contó lo pasado y se pudo salvar la relación. Ahora come un tanto perezoso de su botana (tiene que traer algo pá tragar o se muere de hambre; Canadá, en estos casos, no le ofrece ni un vaso de agua) espera a que Matt haga su "fantástica" aparición. Escucha esa horrenda trompeta y un grito que dice ¡Canadá!, suspira, su paciencia se agota.

— ¡México! ¡Vas a morder el polvo! ¡Jajajajaja!— Se burla Canadá, apuntando a su novio con el dedo, quien agradece que no esté ni pintado, ni con nada ridículo encima. Como esperaba, le empezó a insultar y a jalar su larga cabellera. Comienza el juego y los golpes junto con estos; cada vez que los canadienses están a punto de anotar gol, Matt jala la camisa de Rafa (ya tiene muchas rotas por esta causa) y cuando fallan, el rubio le echa la culpa a su novio, y le pega en los brazos, y él se está cansando, justamente hoy tuvo mucho trabajo, lo que le gustaría es descansar, no soportar los berrinches de Canadá. En una de esas, Matt se emocionó de más y le dio un golpe con su mano a la cara del mexicano, lastimando su nariz, la última gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! — Encabronado, México tumba a Canadá en el sillón y le obliga a quedar boca abajo. — ¡¿QUIERES UN GOL?!

— E-espera, ¡México…! — Matt mira a su novio un tanto asustado, jamás pensó que lo haría enojar, ya es tarde para remediar el error. Siente que le bajan el short y sus calzones, los cuales intenta subirse, pero Rafa le sostiene su mano. Canadá ve aterrado cómo México unta dos dedos siniestros en una crema de la botana, los cuales mete de forma brutal en su ano, sin siquiera prepararlo antes.

— ¡PUES AQUÍ TIENES TU GOL! — curiosamente, el "trí" anotó gol cuando los dedos entraron en el pobre canadiense, para ambos eso ya no importa, México mueve rápido sus dedos, masajeando dentro de la cavidad rosácea, causando gritos entre dolor y goce por parte del rubio hasta que Matt eyacula. Respira agitadamente, sorprendentemente Canadá toca su "retaguardia" y dice:

— ¿Sabes? Puedes meter un "balón" más grande dentro de esta "portería" — al nombrar la dichosa portería, Canadá introduce su índice dentro de su esfínter, junto con los "de dulces" morenos, jugueteando con estos para dilatarse más, esto hace que a Rafael se le pare… el ánimo y comience a batir nuevamente sus dedos. Cuando se percatan de que esa tierna entrada ya está lista, México se adueña de las deliciosas caderas e introduce su pene, esperando el momento adecuado para menear su pelvis. Su tarea es relajar a su amado, mimándole con besos en la espalda de piel cremosa y soplidos en su nuca, escuchando esos adorables suspiros azucarados. Igual se apoya en el estímulo de sus pezones rosados y de su alborotada entrepierna, que amenaza convertirse en una fuente en su prieta mano. Cuando las caderas de Matt empiezan a moverse, Rafael también, con precaución de no apresurar nada y de no lastimar a su novio, quien voltea su cabeza para darle un beso al mexicano, intercambiando bacterias, hasta ser obstaculizados por los gemidos de los muchachos, pues han aumentado el ritmo sexual creando una nueva explosión en el sexo canadiense.

— Hmm, ya van como dos veces que te corres. ¿Será que tendrás "incontinencia seminal"? — el castaño sonríe con burla.

— ¡E-eso no existe!— Matty contesta rojo de vergüenza por el comentario anterior.

— Claro que no — México le regala un beso en el cachete de su novio— sólo bromeo; pero yo no he terminado.

— Bueno, podemos seguir, pero no de este modo, quiero estar frente a ti. — México saca a Chihuahua (en este momento los chihuahuenses deben sufrir de un calorón tremendo) atrae a Canadá y le sienta encima de su erección, aferrando sus manos el ese par de nalgas suculentas y mete su miembro de forma brusca en el rubio, causando que la casa se llene de gritos; Canadá toma los cabellos castaños y le da un beso al dueño de estos, después Rafa le reparte estas caricias por su cuello y su pecho, para luego chupar el néctar de esos pezones sensibles. Con una de sus manos, el moreno acaricia el pene de Canadá. Aumentan los movimientos, Rafael termina, lanzando su líquido espeso dentro de Matt, quien al sentir la sustancia caliente invadir sus entrañas concluye con su calentura a través de una nueva descarga. Ambos sonríen y se dan su besito, antes de que Canadá sea vencido por el sueño, quien se acurruca en el pecho mexicano; Rafa cubre a su chico con su chaqueta, por fin le vuelve a prestar atención a la tv, el juego se ha acabado y antes de que digan el resultado, México apaga la tele, saca un cigarrillo y le fuma muy satisfecho, mira el rostro pacífico de Canadá, sonríe, definitivamente este es el mejor partido de futbol en el que ha participado.

* * *

¡Phew! Por fin lo terminé; este fic se me ocurrió al enterarme de que hoy (11/07/13) hay un partido, justamente de Canadá contra México, no pude evitar hacer esto, _tenía que hacerlo_, y bueno, no sé cómo pude juntar a Matt siendo un fanático futbolero y una situación sexosa, creo que el duende de arcoíris y el hongo gris tienen razón: debo ver a un "psicoloco".


End file.
